User talk:OrchidSomnium
Thanks! So, speaking of Villain Origins: Ozone, what do you want to see in it? What questions did you have about the Crossover Gams, and what answers do you want from this Prequel? 13:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'll tell you this: the Game starts showing the events where Ozone and Nicole Pearce (mother of the Series protagonist, Jackson Peace) meet, and ends with Jacks' birth. Ozone is revealed as Jacks' father in one of the Crossover Games, so this Prequel will be a lot like Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of The Sith. What do you think, and what do you think should happen to make Ozone a Villain Lord? 14:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) BTW, could you make a Poster for War Of Heroes: Global Warfare? This one should include Kyle Reese (War of Heroes), Clementine (Season 2) and Ozone (Modern Warfare 2), and The Hero Coalition Logo on it too. Thanks! 18:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Jake. I haven't been on the Wiki today because of Christmas (you know, too busy with, well... Video games), but I was wondering if you could make a Poster for Terminator: Days of Future Past. This Poster should include Clementine Everett (Days of Future Past) (with the character model of Outrider), and the adult version of Kyle Reese from Terminator: Genisys on one side of the Poster, and the Young Clementine from The Walking Dead: Season 2 and the Young Kyle from Terminator Genisys. 01:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, along with the Poster, could you upload an Image of the First Order Symbol from Star Wars: The Force Awakens for my New Villain Armada and The Villain Covenant Pages. Thanks! 15:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) BTW, I've released a new Tease Trailer for my Untitled Kyle Reese Spin-off. What do you think the Teaser is implying, specifically the part with Scarecow, the new Villain (who I won't reveal) and the epic reveal at the end of the Teaser? 11:26, December 27, 2015 (UTC) =Question= How do you create a table in source mode? -- 18:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering of you could get an Image of General Hux from Star Wars: The Force Awakens for my General Nux Page, along with the Poster requests above. Thanks! 13:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Posters, but uh... I think the Days of Future Past one is in the wrong File haha. 18:32, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again! BTW, if my Games on this Wiki actually became real Games (which is basically the most unlikely thing in gaming), would you buy them? Also, in the Game War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, what was your favourite from that Game? 20:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Jake. I just made a new page for the Villain named Skynet, and I was wondering if you could get a picture of Skynet from Terminator Genisys, where he's played by Matt Smith. Thanks! 21:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Image! BTW, I was wondering if you could make a Poster for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare. This Poster should include Jacks and Clementine (Season 2), with a destroyed City in the background and the Symbol of The Hero Coalition in the middle too. Thanks! 01:52, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I just saw you want to you my character from BO4, A12. You can totally use it. Mrmn1 (talk) 15:39, January 1, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 New Call of the Watch Dogs Game Coming Up! Hey, Jake. So, as you can probably tell, I'm making a new Call of the Watch Dogs Game. I know, shocker, right XD? But in all seriousness, here's the major thing: this new Game doesn't just have Characters from Watch Dogs, Call of Duty and Walking Dead... But also from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain! That's right, Metal Gear is coming to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. So, what MGS Characters do you want to see in this new COTWD and who do you think the Villain should be? 00:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I guess that is an obvious choice. How epic would it be to see Jacks, Clementine, Big Boss, Solid Snake and others fighting against the Villains of their own Series? Also, do you think there should be more than one Villain, such as Skull-Face or Liquid Snake? And what Metal Gears do you think should appear? 00:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Me too. Well, I haven't actually played until MGSV: Phantom Pain, but I bought the HD Collection for my Xbox 360 and Phantom Pain on Xbox One. So, I know about a quarter of the Series. I'm panning to have characters from both Solid Snake and Big Boss' Timelines, such as Revolver Ocelot and Kazuhira Miller. I'm also indecisive about the Plot, too. My game takes place in The Multiverse, where anything is (sort of) possible, so the Plot will have something to do with the Dimensions of Metal Gear Solid and Call of the Watch Dogs colliding. What do you think? 11:07, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I guess. The game is called Call Of The Watch Dogs: Shadows of The Patriots, and it takes place after the events of a previous Game, War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory. If you haven't seen my Roads to Victory Page, I think you're gonna be lost to the Plot of the new Game. Basically, the COTWD Games take place on Earth-6000, a Reality where The Hero Coalition won the War Against the Villain Armada... Quite easily, actually. But War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and RTV take place on Earth-135, a Reality where the Coalition actually struggles to defeat the Armada but get through by the end. But now, this Shadows of The Patriots Game takes place in 2017, 3 years after the end of the Multiversal War. And now another Universe wants to get involved against what's left of The Villain Armada. What do you think? But again, you might want to take a look at War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory Pages. Just to get the gist of what's happening when the MGS Universe comes in. 11:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Also, could you get a image of the Skulls Parasite Unit from Metal Gear Solid V? I need it for my new Crossover Game. 14:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Also, could you make a Teaser Poster for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Shadows of The Patriots? This Teaser Poster should have the Symbol of The Hero Coalition and the Symbol of XOF (a Faction in The Phantom Pain), and a 'VS' logo between the two and the Tagline "Two Universes Collide". Thanks! And along with the Poster, could you get a picture of Skull Fac from Metal Gear Solid V? 18:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm coming home~ Hey, just a quick question: Is Nemesislivezx you in another account? Just they've been using your templates and that so I just wanted to check Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi can you rename the title Agent 12 (War of Heroes) to Agent 12 (Mrmn1)? Since it's my original character? Thanks for Advance! Mrmn1 (talk) 15:37, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 New Poster for War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights + Gallery Section Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could make a new poster for War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights. This one is a Poster for Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and it shows Kylo Ren, General Hux and Captain Phasma with the entire Firs Order behind them, and Kylo has his Lightsaber ignited and up to his chest. Also, could you make a Gallery Section for the Armada's Knights Page and put the new Poster there? 18:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) BTW, along with the Poster, could you get an image of the Knights of Ren from Star Wars: The Force Awakens for my Knights of The Armada Page. 19:08, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, there's still one Armada Knight who hasn't been identified yet. Do you have any suggestions for the last Villain Knight? 19:20, January 6, 2016 (UTC) New Scene Includes Knights of The Armada Hey, Jake. So, there's a new scene in War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights that features all the Villains discussing their plans to destroy the New Hero Coalition, and it's a pretty intense scene. Tell me what you think, and what do you think it's trying to foreshadow? 17:56, January 7, 2016 (UTC) So uh, what did you think of the scene in The Armada's Knights? Also, how do you make that cool title font for your Call of Duty: Black Ops IV (ACL) Page? 15:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC) No problem. BTW, what do you think of the scene that introduces Supreme Leader Snoke and the Knights of The Armada? 20:01, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. So, I've made a new Game called War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol, and this is an Installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe that will reveal the missing link between War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory, and... The Original War Of Heroes(?) So, what do you predict will happen in the War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol Game, and how do you think it should link to other WOH Games (which you might want to look at before going to this Game)? 00:33, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you create a template of these subjects: *Black Ops IV (my game) MP Maps *Black Ops IV (my game) Perks and Scorestreaks *Black Ops IV (my game) Specialists Just because I don't know how to create one. Thanks for advance! Mrmn1 (talk) 09:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 Hey, Jake. So, uh... How's the Poster for War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights going? 11:56, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I've reverted his edits using your template :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you could make a Tease Poster for The Walking Dead: Season 3 (Crossover Reboot), and this Tease Posteris actually pretty simple. This Poster should include the Symbol of The Hero Coalition, with one half of the Symbol in its normal form, and the otger half with a darker blue color, and flames falling off it. This doesn was inspired by the X-Men: Apocalypse Teaser Poster, BTW. 12:58, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Also, I've noticed that you've begun to take notice of the Call of Duty Campaign Modes, such as BO3. So, I need to ask you a question: which is more complicated, Black Ops 3's Campaign or my Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe? 13:47, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the Crossovers are incredibly complex too. Which game of mine do you think is the most complicated in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe? 13:54, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Also, there are several Series in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe: Call of the Watch Dogs, War Of Heroes, Terminator and Increibles. Which one do you think is the most complex based on what you've seen? 15:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) BTW, how's the Season 3 Teaser Poster coming along? 17:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Image for my Starkiller Base Page Hey, Jake. I was wondering if you could get an image for my Starkiller Base Page. This image is on the Starkiller Base page of the Str Wars Wiki, and shows an Army of Stormtroopers standing on the Base Deck in front of General Hud and several First Order Generals. 17:01, January 11, 2016 (UTC) BTW, there's a new scene in War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights where Kyle and Clementine are attacked by Armada Forces, and it contains a massive reference to the Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare Series. Tell me what you think! 22:08, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't said before, but can you also create a Black Ops IV (my fan-game) modes? Thanks! --Mrmn1 (talk) 12:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 Hey, Jake. So, you know how there's been so many new Characters introduced to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, such as Kyle Reese and John Connor, among others? Well, I'm planning to make some Spin-offs to the Crossover Games, focusing on the stories of the Characters before, during and after the main events of the Crossover Universe. That being said, the Ubisoft-Pixar Anthology Trilogy currently has 3 Spin-offs planned: War Of Heroes: Prelude to Global Warfare, an Untitled Terminator Spin-off and an Untiled Call of Duty Game, but this Trilogy will definitely turn into a much bigger Series. So, here's my question: which Characters from the Crossovers do you want to have their own Spin-off Games? 17:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. So, I've been thinking "You know what? My Crossovers don't REALLY have that many Villains in it, especially during the War Against the Villain Armada parts of the Series'. So I thought I needed someone more iconic, intimidating and lethal. Som here's my question: Should I put Darth Vader in my Spin-off, War Of Heroes: Prelude to Global Warfare? And if so, what should his role be? 15:49, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. Could you get images of Venom Snake and Liquid Ocelot from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain for my Shadows of The Patriots page? 19:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Best Scene in War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights so far! Hey, Jake. So you might remember Nicole Pearce, the mother of Jackson Pearce and basically one of the main Characters of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. She's been in a lot of my Crossovers over the last year and 3 months, and she's definitely grown as a character. But I think her best moment ever is her most recent one: my newest scene in War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights, includes a huge confrontation between Nicole and Jacks' father, Ozone (who is also the main Villain of the Crossover Series). Tell me what you think of the scene, and what was your first reaction? 20:08, January 16, 2016 (UTC) So, uh... What did you think of the scene in War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights? 12:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Individual Images of The Skulls Hey, Jake. I was wondering, could you get images of the Skulls from the Metal Gear Wiki as individuals, such as Armor, Camouflage and Mist? 21:12, January 20, 2016 (UTC) please edit my page http://videogames-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/RenderStomper_3400 Poster for War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction II Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you could make a Poster for War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction II? This one should include Clementine (Season 2), John Connor (Infinity War) and the Tagline "Not for Justice... Not for Love... Only For Revenge!" on it. Thanks! 20:19, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I'm new to this wiki Hi I'm CLTwins15 or Cillian, you can call me CLT. I'm new to this wiki and I will have fun writing. Dude, I wrote my first game called The Darcy's Life, check it out. Hi. I read your message. I'm seeing here like every 2nd article is War of Heroes lol. What you actually want to say? Mrmn1 (talk) 19:05, January 25, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 It's actually nice! Good job! Mrmn1 (talk) 12:55, January 26, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 Sorry, I wasn't at home to reply your message. I played Telltale's The Walking Dead (Season 1) with my friend, and the first episode of Season 2. I didn't see any Terminator movie. Mrmn1 (talk) 14:45, January 28, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 Character Posters for Terminator Genisys (Crossover Reboot) Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could design some Character Posters for the Terminator Genisys Reboot (or the 'Reboot of The Reboot', as I sometimes call it). The characters should have individual posters, such as Kyle Reese (Bryant Prince, Genisys), Clementine (Season 2), John Connor (Genisys) and Skynet (Genisys). Thanks! 18:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) My Darkest Ending Yet! Hey, Jake. So, I've finished the Crossover called War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol, and the Ending is one hell of a surprise! It's definitely the darkest and most bleak ending I've come up with, tell me what you think! 23:01, January 29, 2016 (UTC) BTW, could you get an Image of Metal Gear REX from Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes? 08:39, January 30, 2016 (UTC) 2 New Pictures for Dashiell Parr (Phantom Shadows) Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering of you could get a couple new images for Dash, who is now the Protagonist of War Of Heroes: Phantom Shadows. These images are on DeviantArt, and they're both images of Dash. The first one is a picture of Dash and Violet in 'anime style', by Ileranerak, and has the siblings' names next to them. Just crop this image so it only includes Dash :). The second one is called The White Hunter: Dash Parr by ShadowAspect. This is Dash's costume in the Desert sections of my game, with a jaguar pelt on his torso and a cheetah tail as a belt. 21:09, January 31, 2016 (UTC) So, have you found the Images yet? If you're not sure, I can get the exact location for you :)! 16:13, February 1, 2016 (UTC) BTW, along with the Images, could you make a Teaser Poster for War Of Heroes: Phantom Shadows? This one should include Dash (the Ileranerk Variant) and Clementine, along with Skull Face from Metal Gear Solid V, and the Tagline "Deprived of all But Pain... And Retribution!". Thanks! 21:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Finished Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare! Hey, Jake. So, I've finished one of my COTWD Games called Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare, and I think the Ending to this one is cool! Tell me what you think, and what your opinion might be on the Sequel. 16:03, February 4, 2016 (UTC) BTW, have you played Metal Gear Solid V: Phatom Pain? 21:13, February 4, 2016 (UTC) New Scenes in War Of Heroes 2023 Hey, Jake. So, there's one of my Crossovers on this Wiki you might not know about: War Of Heroes 2023. I'm about halfway through it, and I think it's pretty good. What do you think of it? And after looking at it, what's your favorite scene? 21:21, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Look The reason why everybody gives you flack is because you are always acting rude, negative, and inconsiderate. Everybody can change. I'm sure you can come back to Fantendo after a few weeks, that is, if you learn not to misbehave. ITV Dude (talk) 13:07, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Is it alright if I make a few edits to your Captain Phasma page, on the Appearances section? 15:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks :). So, what did you think of War Of Heroes 2023? Did you think it's a good idea? 15:53, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Good to know you and Potterfan1997 are interested :D. So, after seeing it, what would you say is your favorite scene in War Of Heroes 2023 specifically? 16:00, February 9, 2016 (UTC) It's tough to decide, I know haha. BTW, speaking of my Crossovers: I added a new scene to the finished War Of Heroes: Age of Destruction, and it's a scene between John Connor and Clementine. What do you think? It's just before the part marked Act IV: Final Battle. 16:09, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, alright. I can understand why you don't wanna go back. Some of the users there are admittedly jerks. I even requested a week block because I was sick of them. Oh well. If this is the last time I get to talk to you, I wish you best of luck. ITV Dude (talk) 18:06, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you could make a Poster for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare? This Poster should include Jackson Pearce, Clementine (Season 2) and Skynet (Terminator Genisys), with a destroyed City in the background and the Tagline "We are all we've got". Thanks! 19:55, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! So, uh... What was your favorite scene in Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare, after seeing it all? And what did you think of the reveal in the Post-Credits Scene? 20:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. I've made a new scene in War Of Heroes 2023, one of my latest Games, and it's a scene that involves Clementine and Jack Parr, and expands on the kind of relationship they have. What do you think? 16:40, February 11, 2016 (UTC) BTW, could you get an image of a character named McVoy from the Call of Duty Wiki? He's a character from MW3, and a member of the Hero Coalition in my Crossovers. 22:35, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Also, could you get the two I,ages for Dash that I linked above? I kind of forgot about those ones. 15:40, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Looks awesome. BTW, what do you think of War Of Heroes: Phantom Shadows so far, and what was your favorite part? 16:39, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you could make a Poster for War Of Heroes: Armada Wars. This Poste should include Kyle Reese (War of Heroes), Clementine (Season 2) and Ozone (Modern Warfare 3). Thanks! 19:07, February 12, 2016 (UTC) A New Villain in War Of Heroes? Hey, Jake. So, I've made a new page called War Of Heroes: Fall of The Armada, and this one is going to explain how the Villain Armada was destroyed and Earth was saved from them. But because most Villains in my series are, well... Dead, I need some others. I already have Skynet from Terminator and Captain Phasma, along with Armadeus Ren (my version of Kylo Ren) and Supreme Leader Snoke. But here's my question to you: Should I put Darth Vader, possibly the best Villain in Fictional history... In my latest Crossover? If so, then... What's the logical reason for him to be there? I mean, it's not like he can just randomly appear outta nowhere, right? 08:37, February 13, 2016 (UTC) BTW, could you get an image of Aidan Tilden from Under the Dome (who I based the character Aidan Reese off of)? It's on the Under The Dome Wiki on the Aidan Tilden Page. 10:35, February 13, 2016 (UTC)